Finally
by delena4ever2012
Summary: alternate ending to "he had & was going to hurt you, there was no choice to make". First story published ever, so sorry if it sucks. Still practicing
1. finally

Finally

As Felicity drove home, her one reoccurring thought was, "did it mean anything more than that?" but, knowing it was Oliver that said it, she doubted he would even tell her if it. All she knew was that she was confused. "Why can't he just tell me how he feels? Does he have feelings for me?" she says out loud as she enters her house.

"First, he's all like 'because of the life that I lead, I just think it's better to not, be with someone that I could really care about', she continues as she goes up the stairs to her bedroom. "And then, goes & says, 'he had you & he was going to hurt you, there was no choice to make'. Does he not understand how irritating that is?'

"To practically tell a girl there's no possible way of being together, & then go & give her false hope, that there is! God damn it, Oliver Queen, why do you have to be so damn confusing?!" With that being said, she opens her bedroom door, turns on the light & freezes. There on the edge of her bed, is the one & only, Oliver queen. And, with his wide eyes & shocked face, she knew he has heard everything.

Finally, he stands & speaks. "I just wanted to make sure you got home ok". "Yeah, I'm fine ", she says quickly so that he can leave & she can be embarrassed in peace. "Felicity-", he starts. "Don't", she says sternly. "Oliver, I knew the second I saw your face that you had heard everything. And it's fine. Well, not "FINE", fine, seeing how it's clearly embarrassing. Just, you know, expected. I always embarrass myself. Like, this one time in fourth grade-". And just like that, his lips were on hers, & she finally knows what it's like to be silenced with a kiss from Oliver.

When he pulls back, "what was that for?" she says amazed. "To show you I'm done being confusing. I know I haven't been straight forward with you & I'm sorry. All this time, I thought being together would put you in even more danger. But, I realized being with you, not only will help me protect you more, but that it will make us both happier than we've ever been". She smiles with tears spilling out of the corner of her eyes. "What makes you so sure?" she says. "Because I love you", he says without a doubt. "What?" she says happily. "I love you". "I love you too, Oliver". And with that, they fall back on the bed & continue to show each other just how much, all through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally

The next morning when Felicity woke, she felt a pressure at her waist and looked to to realize it was Oliver's arm. 'Huh', she thought, 'he's a cuddler'. Now normally she wouldn't mind, except at that moment she had to use the restroom. The problem was his arm was locked tight around her, holding her as close as possible. Very slowly, she tried to pick up his arm and wiggle out. But, she should've known better. As soon as she started to pick up his arm, it immediately tightened around her. "What are you doing?", mumbled a woken Oliver against her back. "Well," she said. "I was going to use the bathroom, but somebody's arm wont let me". A soft chuckle was sounded, and then the arm was gone. "Thanks ", she said quickly as she went to the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it, she turned to the mirror and all the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her .

The Count kidnapping her, Oliver saving her, the Count falling through the window, what Oliver said to her at the lair (yes, he hates when she calls it that but damn it she's going to), and then arriving at home going off on him, only to see him on her bed realizing he heard everything, telling her he loves her, and then making love through the night. Now that last memory, made her blush the most. After using the bathroom and brushing her teeth, cause duh, nobody wants morning breath, she rejoined him in bed.

With a nervous smile, she looked at him and said, "Oliver?", "hmm?", taking a deep breath she asked worriedly, "this isn't a dream, right?". Smiling brightly, he said, "no. This is real. The most real thing that I've had in a while. Hell, maybe ever". Giving him a small peck on the lips, she said very lovingly, "I love you", then, smiling the happiest smile she's ever seen on his face, he said (also very lovingly) "I love you too". And with that, they went back to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
